Parallel Mistletoe
by DemiHuman123
Summary: A simple little romantic comedy one-shot. Includes three endings and focuses mostly on Wilt and Christmas. That should be enough to hook the fangirls. WiltFrankie, WiltEduardo, EduardoCoco, CocoRed. SLASH and HET couples.


****

Parallel Mistletoe

By _DemiHuman123_

----------------------------------

I don't own the TV Show Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. I don't own Mac, Francis, Bloo, Eduardo, or the kind and wonderfully sweet Wilt. Craig McCracken owns them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine... I think.

----------------------------------

****

COUPLE: Wilt / Eduardo, Wilt / Francis, slight Red / Coco, slight Eduardo / Coco

****

RATING: PG - kissing, mild substance reference

****

INSPIRATIONS: Well, I was having an e-mail conversation with DanMat6288 and we were joking around and I did a little skit about Wilt and some mistletoe. Anyways, the idea of it has been stuck in my head for a while, so I decided to finally write a story based around. There are three endings to it, so please enjoy.

----------------------------------

"Bleh," Duchess screamed as she spat out her eggnog back into the punch bowl, "you call this holiday eggnog? Where's the zing, where's the power…? Where's the vodka?"

Francis "Frankie" Foster saw her spit into the bowl and groaned.

"What are thinking," Frankie screamed grabbing the bowl from off the table, "people get their eggnog out of this you know!"

Duchess scolded her and gave her the cold shoulder.

"The reason there is no alcohol in the eggnog is because WE HAVE MINORS ATTENDING THIS PARTY!!!"

"Peh," Duchess grunted, "no excuse…"

With that, she snapped her fingers and slithered away into the darkness of the party attendants. Frankie sighed and groaned at the same time as she picked up the giant punch bowl from off the table. As she lifted it up, she noticed that she was having trouble keeping her balance while trying to hold on to the large punch bowl. When she took her first step, the eggnog slurred around and she tried to keep the balance of the bowl and herself, but apparently it was just too much for her. The bowl was going one way… one way… one way…

"Whoa," yelled a voice next to her, "let me help you with that!"

A slim red hand came out of no where and grabbed the side of the bowl before it completely fell out of the twenty-two year old girl's hands. When everything was good and great, and all was right, she let out a gasp of relief and look up toward the person who had helped her.

"You almost lost it there," Wilt said with his usual generous smile, "here, let me take that off your hands."

"No, no! It's okay Wilt! I got it! I gotta take this stuff out and pour it into the sewer anyways."

"The sewer," Wilt questioned, "why the sewer? Why not the sink?"

"And ruin our perfectly good silver coated sink with the this gunk that came out of that little… grrrrr… yeah…"

Wilt laughed a bit at the whole Duchess thing and helped Frankie navigate the crowds of the Christmas party toward the front door.

The annual Fosters Christmas party was one of the biggest parties of the year in the whole city. Everyone who was everyone was there. The party was so popular that people from Townsville were even attending, including the mayor. And there were so many people there. It was so packed in fact that people were forced to mingle outside at times. This was incredible considering the fact that Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. At least three times bigger in fact. The Christmas party was mostly there not only to have people mingle and hang out with one another, but also to try and get the imaginary friends adopted by several families. Either way, it was a big thing.

"This is gonna take a while Wilt," Frankie said as she stepped out of the house, "I gotta run a hose through the sewer systems too. You know… make sure the police don't ticket me… again… for the third time… this month."

She looked past Wilt and narrowly glared hatefully at the blue blob imaginary friend, Bloo, who was in the middle of dancing for several children. Thankfully, his eight year old creator was there to make sure he wouldn't get adopted.

"You need any help with it," Wilt asked kindly.

"I'm fine," she answered, "Don't worry about it Wilt. But could you do me a favor though?"

Wilt nodded and pondered what it could be.

"There's some mistletoe in my pocket. I forgot to hang it up before the party. Do you think you could hang it up somewhere in the grand hallway?"

"Oh sure," Wilt replied reaching into Frankie's jacket pocket and pulling out the green plant in a red ribbon, "where exactly?"

"Anywhere in the hallway. The front door. The archway. Anywhere is fine with me. 'K?"

The tall imaginary friend nodded again and waved goodbye to Frankie for the moment telling her: "See you inside!"

She herself gave a hands up, signifying goodbye, and went to the arduous task of dumping contaminated eggnog down the sewer system.

Wilt entered the giant mansion and closed the door behind him. He looked around the crowed hallway and tried to find a good place to stick the mistletoe. It had to be a good place where there could be lots of people going under it and letting their emotions run ramped.

****

---The Front Door Ending---

He might as well just take the advice of Francis and just stick the thing on the front door. People are always going under it all the time. It was perfect when you think about it. He turned around completely and looked for the hook that was above the door for hanging things like this. It was there for hanging posters, plaques, and of course, mistletoe.

Wilt had a little trouble putting the mistletoe on the nail. This wasn't because it was hard for him to get the mistletoe on the actual nail, but it was because of the fact that there were people bumping into his legs off and on as he tried to get the dang thing on. It was most troublesome.

"Um… excuse me," Wilt exclaimed out loud to the people hitting him, "…could you stop… excuse me… well… hey! Wait a sec… whoa! That is not okay!…"

Finally, after a little trouble and a little ingenuity he finally got it on the hook. With a great sigh of relief, he wiped his brow and decided to go and head back into the party crowd and just have a plain good old time. That was what Christmas was about anyways, right? He turned on his heel and raised his foot up to walk away from the front door. Unfortunately, someone bumped into his legs the wrong way, and he came crashing down.

**__**

SLAM!

CRACK!

SLAM!

Something broke his fall apparently. That was the least of his worries however when he noticed the awkward position he was in. He was literally on top of the person. He was literally looking down at the person while they were looking up at him. Quite a compromising position. He then went into shock when he noticed who he was on top of.

"I see you got the mistletoe up," Frankie smiled.

Wilt jumped up from where he was and dusted himself up. He all of a suddenly wondered where his manners were and helped Frankie up from the floor. Looking around the area where they had fell, the tall armless imaginary friend noticed the shattered punch bowl on the floor.

"Oh no," Wilt cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Frankie smiled a little more and continued to check her body for glass wounds.

"It's okay Wilt," she responded to his apology, "as long as your not hurt then everything's okay. At least you got the mistletoe up. That's good!"

"What? Oh yeah… I got that up."

"Think we should try it?"

Wilt cocked his good eye at her and wondered what she meant by that. With that last thought in his mind, she motioned him down. He knelt down for the moment still wondering what she meant by trying it out. Now Wilt knew what the mistletoe was during Christmas, but he really never participated in those type of things. Now he had. Frankie gave him a quick lip kiss. Nothing fancy. Just a little Christmas kiss.

"Frankie… umm…"

"Don't think of it as anything," she said calmly, "I just did it to try and get more people into the Christmas spirit. Do you think it worked?"

Wilt smiled at the girl nicely and began rubbing the back of his head again. His embarrassed dark crimson blush told the whole story. To be perfectly honest… Frankie was blushing too.

"Well…," he started, "it worked for me!"

****

---The Archway Ending---

He might as well just take the advice of Francis and just stick the thing under the archway. People are always going under it all the time. It was perfect when you think about it. Wilt began maneuvering around the crowds to try and make his way toward one of the archways of the hallway. Maybe the dining room archway would work for him.

Getting there was a bit more cumbersome than first thought. It was insanely difficult it seemed. More than insanely difficult. It was just plain impossible. He kept getting bumped by what seemed like everyone. There was just no way around it.

"Um… excuse me," Wilt exclaimed as he was trying to navigate the crowd, "…could you stop… excuse me… well… hey! Wait a sec… whoa! That is not okay!…"

Finally, in a miracle of God, he made it to the dining room archway. Unfortunately, there was no hook or nail on the archway to actually put the mistletoe on it. This made Wilt most unhappy. He didn't want to go through the crowd to the other archway and try to find out if there's a hook on it. Maybe he should just head back to the front door and see if there's a hook or nail or something above that. He would have done that if it hadn't been for…

"Hola Wilt," came a Spanish voice from under him.

Wilt looked down and was greeted by the purple fuzzy imaginary friend, Eduardo. Wilt smiled at him and brought his hand up with a "hi".

"What are you doing," Eduardo asked.

"Trying to put this mistletoe on something," Wilt sighed looking at the green plant, "it's not going so well."

"Ohhhhhh… Que es mistletoe?"

"Oh well…," Wilt began, "mistletoe is a Christmas plant Eduardo. You put it over a person, or hang it over something and when two people are under the mistletoe they kiss."

"Ohhhhhh…"

"You don't know what mistletoe is Ed?"

Eduardo sighed and answered, "Si. Si."

"I thought everyone knew what mistletoe was. I mean… it's like a big Christmas thing."

"Dia de Navidad was not big with my creator. No mucho dinero."

"Poor huh?"

"Si…"

"Well… that's okay Ed," Wilt said sympathetically. He had an idea all of a suddenly. The tall friend placed the mistletoe over Eduardo's head. "Let me be the first to show you what mistletoe can do for a person."

Eduardo blinked a few times in confusion, but was silenced a short time later when Wilt gave him a quick lip kiss. Nothing fancy. Just a little Christmas kiss.

"Sooooo…" Wilt said smugly with a dark crimson blush on his face, "how was that?"

Eduardo was blushing even worse than his taller red roommate. He smiled and looked up at Wilt with a look of ecstasy on his face.

"Muy bien," he giggled, "muy bien."

****

---The DanMat6288 Ending (AKA The Archway Alternate Ending)---

"Ohhhhhh… Que es mistletoe?"

"Oh well…," Wilt began, "mistletoe is a Christmas plant Eduardo. You put it over a person, or hang it over something and when two people are under the mistletoe they kiss."

"Ohhhhhh…"

"You don't know what mistletoe is Ed?"

Eduardo sighed and answered, "Si. Si."

"I thought everyone knew what mistletoe was. I mean… it's like a big Christmas thing."

"Dia de Navidad was not big with my creator. No mucho dinero."

"Poor huh?"

"Si…"

"Well… that's okay Ed," Wilt said sympathetically. He had an idea all of a suddenly. The tall friend placed the mistletoe over Eduardo's head. "Let me be the first to show you what mistletoe can do for a person."

Eduardo blinked a few times in confusion, but was then silenced when he noticed that Wilt was leaning in on him. Wilt was going to kiss him. At least he was going to kiss him. Something happened last second though.

"Coco Coco," yelled another imaginary friend as she jumped up and kissed Eduardo quickly in a single bound. Nothing fancy. Just a little Christmas kiss. Coco hit the ground and turned around to see the look on Eduardo and Wilt's face. "Cocococo!"

Wilt got back up from his knelt down position and shrugged.

"Well… I guess that works too," he says chuckling a bit, "Coco seemed to like it. What about you Eduardo?"

"Ummm…," Eduardo whimpered, "I don't know…"

It was then that someone heard a deep growl from somewhere in the room.

"Cococococo," Coco screamed at Wilt and Eduardo.

"What," Wilt moaned with a look of horror on his face, "what about your boyfriend?"

"Smash purple friend," cried a voice from within the crowd.

It was then that two teenage boys came bustling out, pasted the group of imaginary friends, and literally jumped clear out the window. That was the first sign though. The next sign were the various people screaming and being flailed across the room. The third sign was Frankie making her way past the crowds following the two boys. She stopped for a moment to acknowledge the group of friends.

"What did you do," she screamed at them.

"What do you mean," Wilt asked her.

"Red's coming this way! He looks disgruntled!"

"I see," Eduardo groaned knowing full well of what his fate was going to be. Everybody knew full well that Coco and Red were dating. And jealousy was always a bad thing in a relationship.

"Just thought I'd tell you," Frankie rasped out as she grabbed Wilt's hand. "Lets go Wilt! Dan! Jonathan! Wait for us!"

And the two of them jumped through the window following the two other teenage boys. After observing this, Ed turned around to come face to face with Coco's boyfriend, Red. Red looked angry, disgruntled, and most importantly, jealous. Eduardo had a panicked look on his face. He was sure he was going to be pummeled. Red gave the imaginary friend the evil eye, raised his fists and… started to cry.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!! Why you try to steal Red's girlfriend! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!"

Ed looked very confused. In the end he just shrugged it off and walked away, leaving Red to cry and pound at the floor and walls creating small earthquakes in the house that would eventually empty it completely for the night.

****

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I got bored of doing "Imaginary Secrets" so I thought I would do a quickie one-shot. Anyway, since it was December, the Christmas theme seems to fit nicely well. Also, for those of you who don't know, Wilt / Eduardo is my second favorite FHFIF slash couple. Also, Wilt / Frankie is my favorite FHFIF het couple. So this fanfic should appeal to just about everyone. One last note to DanMat6288. What did you think of the ending. I tried to keep it the way that it was in your e-mail. Hope you liked it. If you didn't, that's okay too!

__

So Until Next Fic…

Adieu…


End file.
